Trafalgar Law x OC
by IndyIndy
Summary: What if Luffy had an older sister? What if she was originally part of CP9 but something happened? Then she met Trafalgar Law and nothing was ever the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Trafalgar Law x OC

Plot: What if Luffy had an older sister? What if she was originally part of CP9 but something happened? Then she met Trafalgar Law and nothing was ever the same again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except my own and the devil fruit she uses (kei kei no mi – devil fruit of light, a logia type devil fruit)).

Rating T

Chapter 1

Pain. That's the main thing she can remember from the last year. Monkey D. Amy walked down a road in the middle of a forest in the Sabaody archipelago. She had midnight black hair that reached her waist and dark eyes. She and her brother looked a lot like each other. The only differences between them were their different hairstyles and their eyes. It was just recently that Amy managed to get away from the pirate crew that held her captive. Even as a small child Amy had always hated that man that held her captive. Her hate mainly came from stories she heard about him. After a year her thoughts about him had only worsened and she wished that she would never meet him again. The reason Amy managed to get away was because he was busy capturing someone, she did not know who but took the opportunity to get away and just ran until exhaustion took over completely. It had taken her nearly one month to get to where she is now.

Amy had heard a rumour that her younger brother was somewhere around. Which groove she did not know yet though. But knowing that the next island to the new world lies underneath the water she could guess that he would eventually show up in the groove where he and his crew could get their boat coated. Currently Amy is on her way to groove number one, when she walked passed a small gang she heard them say something about a mermaid being caught and are up for sale in the auction today. She was originally planning of going straight to the marine headquarters nearby to contact her grandfather. Unlike her brother Amy had a fairly good relationship to her grandfather. Maybe because he didn't force her through the same things he did with Luffy. However since she had never seen a mermaid before Amy felt intrigued to go and maybe get a look at one.

On her way over to groove number one Amy noticed a lack of marines in the different areas she walked through. For her this usually mean that something has happened or something is about to happen. Knowing this she tried to speed up even though pain shot through her body. Even if she managed to get away one month ago her body was still healing and never being still and resting didn't do anything better. If her brother truly is on this island and the lack of marines in all the previous grooves, this could only mean that her brother had done something really stupid. Like hitting someone he's not supposed to hit or something like that. Either way, Amy had a bad feeling and this feeling is usually right. Either her brother has done something or another big event is taking place somewhere else. Amy had after all been following Luffy through newspapers.

Even though they walked down different paths they were still brother and sister. While Luffy kept telling her and their grandfather that he one day would be the pirate king Amy also walked down her own path. Even as a child Amy knew that she one day would like to join one of the CP groups. Until one year ago she had been part of CP9 but was stabbed in the back by her so called boss. And that's when she was captured by no other than Blackbeard. Being the coward that he is her boss ran away without looking back or trying to help. That's also one of the reasons why Amy wanted to contact her grandfather, to make sure that he knew that she was still alive and not dead.

Not looking where she walked, Amy tripped on a root landing face first on the ground. Knowing that getting angry wouldn't do any good she gave a big sigh and started to get up again when something or someone caught her attention. A few hundred feet in front of her, Amy saw Bartholomew Kuma. However something was off. Whoever was in front of her may look like the shichibukai, but the movements and his attacks were not. Instead of walking straight forward like she had planned Amy took a small detour. However just as Amy started to walk in a different direction something hit the ground where she had been just moments before. Looking back Amy saw a small crater and looking in the direction of the fake Bartholomew Kuma she saw that he was looking straight at her. Not taking any chances Amy started to run for cover and just as she threw herself behind a tree another blast hit the ground where she had been moments before. Before she could move again another blast hit the tree she was hiding behind. Knowing that staying in one place will only cause her injuries Amy decides to run even though her body is protesting.

Because of all the smoke and rubble Amy had trouble seeing where she's going and tripped a few times. However when the rubble and smoke cleared Amy could see other people not too far away. Among those people Amy recognized two of them from wanted posters. The first one was Eustass Kid whose bounty currently consisted of 315 million beri. The other person Amy recognized was Trafalgar Law, his bounty currently consists of 200 million beri. Not wanting to get in the middle of this fight Amy once more tried to move to a safer place. Just as Amy started to move she felt a sudden pain in her midsection and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except my own and the devil fruit she uses (kei kei no mi – devil fruit of light, a logia type devil fruit)).

In this chapter there will be some dialog between the different characters (mainly between Trafalgar and Amy).

Rating T

Chapter 2

Once again the first thing that Amy felt and remembered was pain. Her whole body felt heavy like there was something holding her down. When she tried to open her eyes her lids felt heavy. Just like the rest of her body. Not knowing what time or day it is Amy tried to get her body to move. The more she tried to move her body the more she started to hear and feel. When she noticed that her body refused to move even the slightest she decided to try to open her eyes. At first it felt like she had heavy weights keeping her eyelids closed but the more she tried they gradually opened. The moment Amy could open her eyes she was blinded by the light but she eventually adjusted. The first thing she saw was the lamps in the ceiling and some bags containing some kind of fluid. Since she knew that she couldn't move her body Amy decided to close her eyes and try to get some more sleep.

For Amy it felt like she had just closed her eyes when she woke up to the sound of a door open and close. After that she heard someone walking around. After a while the noise stopped and Amy decided to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the head of a white bear. Not knowing if what she saw was correct or not Amy blinked a few times hoping that the image of the white bear would disappear. However she did not have such luck. It seemed like the white bear hadn't noticed that Amy had her eyes open and kept doing his duties. When he was done he left again. This left Amy by herself and she decided to try to get some more sleep.

The next time Amy woke up it was easier for her to open her eyes and she could also move her head a little. Instead of only seeing a ceiling she could take a look around the room and noticed that she was in some kind of clinic. Too focused on looking around Amy did not notice when the door opened. It wasn't until someone was standing right next to her bed that she saw that someone had entered. The person who had entered was no other than Trafalgar Law. Amy just stared at him like he was some kind of statue you usually find in a park or a museum. Not knowing that her staring at him was starting to get on his nerves he turned around. Moments later he came back with a glass of water. Before Amy knew what happened to her Trafalgar Law had helped her to sit up and helped her drink some of the water. The moment the water reached her mouth Amy felt a great relief. Once the first sip of water entered her mouth Amy started to drink more of it until the whole glass was empty. Trafalgar Law left to put the glass back and then came back with a chair. At first Trafalgar Law just sat there staring at Amy for a while and Amy met his gaze and held it. Eventually Trafalgar Law sighed as if giving up the apparent staring contest.

'So, tell me. Who are you? I've never seen you before although you look quite familiar to someone else I've met.'

'My name is Amy. The reason you've probably never seen me or heard of me before is because I'm not exactly a pirate.'

When Trafalgar Law heard that the young woman wasn't a pirate that usually meant that she was either a marine or a civilian. The question is which one of the two is she?

'Since you're not a pirate I take it that you're either part of the marines or a civilian who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. So which one is it?'

Amy hesitated a little bit. By telling him, a pirate, that she's a former member of CP9 who worked for the government and the marine or would it be wiser to keep quiet? After all she didn't know how he would react once he learned the truth.

Trafalgar Law could see that the woman was hesitating about telling him if she was part of the marines or not. Before Law had the chance to tell her that she didn't have to tell him she had already started to talk again.

'My full name is Monkey D. Amy. And the reason you recognized me might be because the person you've seen that look like me is none other than my younger brother Monkey D. Luffy.'

Hearing this Law then knew why she'd look familiar. A few days earlier he had witnessed when Luffy had hit one of the celestial dragons in Sabaody archipelago. However Law did notice that she had left out information regarding if she's part of the marines or if she's just a civilian. If she'd been a guy he would have tortured the information out but as it is she's a woman. With time she might open up and tell him about it.

'I'll leave you to rest. I'll be back later to check up on you and change your bandages and if you have enough strength I'll have a bath drawn for you.'

With that Law helped Amy to lie down again in the bed and after making a quick check he left. On his way up to his own room Law decided to have Bepo help her with her bath later on. For now he had some thinking to do. He needed to decide if the woman would be allowed to stay on his submarine or if she had to leave. In her current condition she might not be able to get very far and might be captured. When he had dressed her wounds a few days earlier he had seen multiply scars on her body. Some of them he knew had been made from torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except my own and the devil fruit she uses (kei kei no mi – devil fruit of light, a logia type devil fruit)).

Rating T

Chapter 3

As promised Law returned a few hours later and this time he had company. The white bear that Amy had seen earlier but thought it was just something her mind was making her see was walking just behind Law. Amy remembered that Law had said that he would be back to change her bandages and the white bear probably came along to help Law with the task. As they approached the bed where Amy was resting they noticed that she was awake and stopped talking and set to changing her bandages. After that was done Law introduced her to Bepo and told her that he would help her take a bath later that evening.

As they left Amy noticed that her body didn't hurt as much anymore and thus she decided to try walking around a little. At first she tried walking around her bed in case she would fall. When she noticed that she wouldn't fall to the floor Amy left the area around her bed and started to explore the rest of the room. At first Amy just walked around along the walls but that got boring after her fifth lap. As she passed the bookshelf she decided to read the titles. Hopefully there would be a book she found interesting. Amy noticed that the majority of the books were medical. However a few of them weren't and she decided to have a look at those more closely.

Not knowing how much time had passed since she started to read Amy was a little startled when the door suddenly opened. Looking up from her book she saw that Law was back with Bepo right behind him. When Amy saw that Bepo was holding towels and other sanitary products she remembered Law mention something about her taking a bath. Since she was feeling so much better Amy was hoping that she wouldn't need any help. In her excitement of getting clean she rose too quick and had to lean on the wall for support until she could focus again. When she opened her eyes she saw that Law was standing in front of her.

The moment Law saw that Amy had to support herself he was quick to come to her side. He didn't let her go until he was sure that she had regained her balance. The moment he was sure that she could stand on her own he let her go.

'Before I have Bepo help you with your bath I'll need to do a quick check up on you to see how you have healed.' Law said.

When Law was done Amy followed Bepo to the bathroom where he left her since Law had deemed her well enough thus not needing any extra help. Although Bepo told her that he would be standing outside the bathroom just in case she needed his help. All she would have to do is call for him and he would help her.

When Amy entered the bathroom the first thing she saw was a giant bathtub with a shower next to it. On the opposite side of the bath and shower were the sink and toilet with additional shelves for towels and other sanitary products. Knowing that Bepo was waiting outside for her to finish Amy decided to take a shower instead of soaking in the bathtub. Even though her wounds had healed quite a lot they were still a little sore. To not irritate them further Amy carefully removed her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. 15 minutes later she was done and had gotten dressed in new clothes Law had let her borrow.

Just as she was about to turn the handle the door opened and a man with a boiler suit and a hat that said Penguin stepped in. The moment the man stepped into the bathroom Amy could see his cheeks turning red and he turned around just as fast as he had walked in. After her initial chock left her Amy once again opened the door and when she entered the corridor the first thing she saw was a sleeping Bepo. Had he been awake the guy who entered would've known that there was someone inside already. Since Amy already had her clothes on there were no harm done. However she felt that Bepo deserved a little wake up. Instead of quietly close the door to the bathroom she slammed it as hard as she could. This caused Bepo to wake up with a confused look on his face. Before Amy could say or do anything he had already apologised for falling asleep when he was supposed to be helping her. Seeing Bepo with his head down Amy decided to let him of the hook this time.

When they returned to the room where Amy is currently sleeping she turned to Bepo and thanked him for the help today. As Amy walked into the room she saw Law sitting by the bed reading one of the books she had been reading earlier. When she entered he looked up and put the book away.

'I think it's about time you get another room to sleep in instead of this one. After all this was just temporary. But it seems like you'll be staying for some time. If you follow me, I've already prepared a new room for you.' Law said.

Entering her new room, the first thing Amy saw was a bed in the cornet, a wardrobe next to the bed and next to the wardrobe was a bookshelf. Although there were no books added to it yet. At the end of the bed was a small desk.

'I hope you'll like it.' Law said.

'Don't worry, it's perfect.' Amy said.

As Amy looked him in the eyes she felt her cheeks turn warm. Just as fast as it happened it disappeared. They said good night to each other and after Law had left the room Amy fell down on the bed exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except my own and the devil fruit she uses (kei kei no mi – devil fruit of light, a logia type devil fruit)).

_Italic_ or _cursive_ means dream.

Rating T

Chapter 4

_Her legs felt heavy like she was wading through deep water. She could hear laughter behind her. Mocking her and teasing her for being slow and for not being able to run any faster. The laughing voice got closer and closer. She tried to run faster but only ended up running slower. Whatever chasing her were just about to get her._

Amy woke up in cold sweat. She sat up in bed and tried to calm her racing heart. With the memory of the dream still fresh Amy knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while. Knowing this she decided to explore. Since she already knew the way to the bathroom Amy decided to try to find her way to the dining area and kitchen. As she was walking through the corridors she could hear snoring coming from the different doors she passed. When she entered a corridor that was free from any snoring she thought that she had entered the area where she might find the kitchen and dining area. Just as she was about to open the first door to her right someone else opened it. Not expecting this Amy fell forward right into someone and looking up she saw that this someone was no other than Trafalgar Law.

At first they just stared at each other. But they soon parted Amy with a red face and Law with rosy cheeks.

'What are you doing up at this hour?' Law asked.

'I woke up and felt thirsty.' Amy lied. She didn't feel like telling him that she had woken up from a nightmare.

'Hn.' Law said. 'I'll show you where the kitchen is.'

Just as Amy thought that she was in the clear Law said something she had hopes he wouldn't.

'Care to tell me the real reason why you woke up miss?' Law said.

'Oh, it was nothing. A bad dream but I think I'll be able to fall asleep as soon as I get something to drink.' Amy said.

'Are you sure?' Law asked.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Amy said.

'Then why do you have a frightened look in your eyes?' Law asked.

At this Amy looked down but felt a hand lifting her face up again making her look straight into Laws eyes.

'Care to tell me?' Law asked.

'Care to tell you what?' Amy asked.

'You know what.' Law said.

Knowing that Law wouldn't back away from the subject Amy let him guide her to the kitchen where he fixed them each one cup of tea. Before sitting down at the table he went back and grabbed them something small to eat.

'Now' Las said as he sat down. 'Would you like to tell me what the dream was about or do you want me to guess?' he said.

Not knowing how to start Amy sat silent for a while and Law could see how she thought.

'Since you seem to have some trouble starting your story I guess that the dream you had was about something that happened to you.' Law said.

Amy could only nod at what Law had just said.

'In the dream I was running.' Amy started. 'At first it was quite easy to move around. But then I started to hear laughter. At first it was just like a whisper but it soon got clearer. After a while I started to recognize the voice. The moment I knew who the voice belonged to I tried to get away but my legs wouldn't move and it was hard to run. Just as I was about to be caught I woke up. Not knowing what to do and not feeling like going back to sleep until I have calmed down I decided to look around.' Amy finished.

It wasn't until she had finished retelling her nightmare to Law that Amy noticed that she was crying. Feeling embarrassed she quickly turned around and dried her cheeks from the tears.

'I'm sorry for that. And thank you for listening. It really helped a lot.' Amy said when she had calmed down from her tears and the fear from her dream.

'No worries, it's better and healthier to let it out than keep it in.' Law said.

'Well thank you again for listening.' Amy said.

As Amy was about to leave the room to return to her own she turned around and got on her toes. Before any of them could react or stop Amy had given Law a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't until Amy was back in her own room that she realised what she had done. Before she could stop it her face had turned red from embarrassment. The only thought that came to mind was to hide under her covers and hope for it to go away. However that was easier thought than done. Amy fell asleep a few minutes later feeling unsure on how Law would react on the kiss.

At the same time in the kitchen Law was just as stunned. The kiss had come so suddenly that he didn't know how to react. Those who don't know him would probably think that he was unaffected. But those does would know that the red tint on his cheeks meant he was a little embarrassed by the sudden kiss. Law decided that he would act like normal around his crewmates. If they found out about the little act between him and Amy they would probably tease him about it.

After a while Law felt that he was starting to get tired and thus decided to have a few hours of sleep. As if he didn't notice it himself he walked away keeping his hand on the cheek where Amy had kissed him. Even though Law was thinking about the kiss there was something else that he could not stop think about. He had seen it earlier in the newspaper. Apparently Portugas D. Ace had been caught and are now awaiting his execution. The date has been set and somehow Law had a bad feeling regarding the whole event with the execution.

The next chapter will start with a little timeskip and I don't know when I'll be able to finish that one since I haven't seen the episodes in the anime or read about the event in the manga yet. As soon as I know what happened during Aces execution I'll be able to write the next chapter without any errors.


	5. Chapter 5

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except my own and the devil fruit she uses (kei kei no mi – devil fruit of light, a logia type devil fruit)).

Rating T

Chapter 5

Feeling that he could not keep news like the upcoming execution from Amy Law decided to show her the newspaper where it was all printed in. As she read the news Law could see several emotions crossing her face.

'W-what is this? How long have you known this?' Amy asked Law.

'That newspaper arrived a few days ago.' Law said. 'I didn't want to worry you with such news just yet.' Law said. 'I myself was shocked when I read the news.' Law finished.

'How long will it take to get there?' Amy asked.

'Why do you ask?' Law said.

'Just answer me please.' Amy said.

Sigh. 'From where we are now it might take three to four days to reach the Headquarters where he will be executed. But why do you ask? You're not planning on doing something stupid?' Law said.

'I might be the older sister of Monkey D. Luffy but I'm not him. Sure I sometimes do stupid things but nothing on the same scale as Luffy.' Amy said. 'I already know that even if I show up it won't change the decision on this execution.' Amy said. 'The reason I want to go there is because I want to show myself to them. Make them see that I'm not dead. I want to reassure the old man that I'm still part of this world. Even if they won't care I will at least feel assured that the old man knows I'm alive.' Amy finished.

'You are more alike your brother than you know.' Law said. 'If we were to go there I have a feeling that it won't go smooth. We're up against the marine and all the Vice-admirals and the Admiral will be there. The seven war-lords will also be present.' Law said.

'You don't have to show yourself. If it will make you feel better I can go alone.' Amy said.

'Sorry but I can't do that. If something happens to you I would feel bad that I let you go.' Law said.

'Then what will you do?' Amy asked.

'There is a person that I'm interested in that will be present at the execution so I'll be attending it from a safe distance without drawing any unwanted attention. If you wish to attend the execution you are more than welcome. The chance for you being arrested is rather slim since you were once part of CP9 and reported as missing. You showing up would just mean that you have been found. But showing up there in the present of pirates there's a slight chance that you would be attacked by some new nobody green weakling.' Law said.

'So you'll let me come along even though it might mean that I'm putting my own life at risk by showing up there with you guys.' Amy said.

'That's one way to put it.' Law said.

'Thank you for doing this.' Amy said.

After their conversation Law followed Amy back to her room making sure that she rest. Finding out something like this would drain any person from their energy. After that he left for his own room. He had some planning to do. After all he didn't want to risk his crew or himself being captured by going to the Marine Headquarters. For Amy to enter the Headquarters there's no problem since she's not a pirate but for him or his crew that's another story.

As soon as Law was done planning the coming journey to the Marine Headquarters he decided to brief his crew. He had to be sure that they understood everything and knew about every possible threat that could harm them. And he also made it clear that no harm better come to Amy or they would be answering to him. Why he felt that way he did not know. For now he dismissed it as a doctor-patient feeling. Telling his crew that Amy used to be part of the CP9 would not sound too good in his crew ears and thus decided to leave that out. It was up to her if she wanted to tell them or not.

After his meeting with his crew Law decided to pay Amy a visit in her room. After knocking the first time without an answer he knocked again. When no one answered he decided to enter. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Amy sound asleep on her bed. When he went up to put a blanket on her he got the same funny feeling in his gut again. It was a tickling feeling almost like he had something in his stomach. Just as he was about to leave after giving her a final glance and that's when he saw that there were tears slipping down her cheeks. Not knowing what came over him Law decided to wipe the tears of. However in doing so he accidently woke her up.

Amy was once again having a bad dream. It was sad rather than bad actually. In her dream she saw some of the people she cared for getting shot or being captured. The ones who caught them all had a resemblance to the man, to Blackbeard who had captured and held Amy in prison for some time. In her dream she had been crying and when she felt something though her cheek the dream faded. The moment she realised that she had been crying for real she felt her cheek get warm from embarrassment.

Law saw that she was about to say something and beat her to it. 'You seem to have had a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?' Law said.

'N-no, there's no need for it. It was just a bad dream after all.' Amy said while sitting up in her bed.

'Are you sure?' Law asked her.

Feeling new tears on the way Amy decided to tell Law about her dream and about the fears she has from the impending journey to the Marine Headquarters.

'Do not worry about a future that is still unknown. Whatever happens at the Headquarters just know that there will always be a place for you here. Just don't fret over things that might not happen.' Law said.

Unknown to Law Amy felt a little better hearing him say things like that. And before she knew what she was doing she had put her arms around Law in a tight hug. Not caring that it was Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death she was hugging Amy kept her hold around him. Somehow she felt safe in his arms and got a little surprised when she felt him hug her back.

Law was a little taken aback from the sudden hug but decided to let it be. Not knowing why he decided to hug her back. And that's the position they were in when Bepo opened the door.

Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had first planned to make something else of this chapter but when I started to write I felt that the original plan for this chapter just have to wait. I have been watching some more episodes of One Piece and got inspiration to write a chapter like this.

I hope you like it and don't forget to review.


End file.
